Video is an important forensic information source; its processing can be resource-intensive in terms of high demand for computing power, data storage space, as well as sophisticated technologies. Every day there are huge amount of video data generated in the world due to a large population of cameras of different types (i.e., analog, digital, standard resolution, high definition resolution). Effectively and efficiently managing video data and extracting useful information is crucial in the information era. This can be especially true video surveillance applications.
Forensic search and data mining of video data are important for a broad range of applications. But the management of video data and the extraction of useful information is a challenging problem in both scientific and engineering domains. Various video processing systems have been proposed in the art for variety of video surveillance applications. However, such techniques are insufficient in terms of their effectiveness, extendibility and flexibility.